


The defect

by Paytoplay



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Kinda Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paytoplay/pseuds/Paytoplay
Summary: A battle droid feels strangely guilty after a squad mate shoots down a lone clone trooper.
Kudos: 16





	The defect

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah this one is kinda crappy but I had this idea and really wanted to post it. Sorry. Might ad another part idk.

B1-3537 looked down at the trooper his patrol mates had just shot down. He was bleeding and unconscious but he was alive. B1-3537 had never actually gotten a clone kill, and looking at that clone he felt awful. Even though it wasn’t him who had shot him. and something about this seemed very wrong to him. Not the fact that b1-3537 had “accidentally” missed most of his shots, that wasn’t unheard of. Quite a few droids he knew missed all the time. But the war itself had seemed a crime to him. Droids weren’t so posed to kill. On most planets the only droids even allowed to carry weapons where guards and such. And this clone was alone and probably lost. It was unfortunate he had to die this way. But this was his job. And he felt satisfaction every time he hit a mark even if it was followed by slight guilt. B1-4478 was discussing with b1-8009 what to do while b1-3537 contemplated.  
“Should we call this in? It was a single trooper and not much of a threat. He probably got lost. But I don’t know if we should risk not calling this in” said b1-4478  
“No I don’t think this is worth the commanders time. Let’s just keep going. Wait... it’s still breathing” said b1-8009 aiming his blaster at the clone  
“It’s gonna die anyways!” B1-3537 blurted out maybe a little to enthusiastically “...and you don’t need to waste your blaster charge on him.”  
“Alright then. Let’s get moving” luckily there was no suspicion in b1-8009S tone. Why should there be anyways. B1-3537 was right after all. No reason to waste charge.  
“You two go. I’ll stay here in case any more come this way” said b1-3537 with maybe a bit to much urgency  
“Rodger rodger”  
37 watched them both leave down the crudely cut path and as soon as they had both disappeared from sight he dropped down next to the trooper. Yep definitely his enemy alright. And still breathing. And bleeding. There was still something telling him to kill the clone but something else telling him he wouldn’t be able to live with it. So he dropped his blaster, picked up the clone and ran into the forest in the direction he had come from.


End file.
